Let Me Love You Every Way That I Can
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: Set after the Avengers. Loki is imprisoned and Thor visits him. Loki taunts him and Thor eventually gives in. Lady Loki/Thor. Smut; R&R, x.


**Let Me Love You Every Way That I Can**

**Summary**: Set after the Avengers. Loki is imprisoned and Thor visits him. Loki taunts him and Thor eventually gives in. Lady Loki/Thor.

**-x-**

The walk to Loki's cell felt like it was never ending. Thor felt like his feet were dragging and Mjolnir felt heavy in his hand. He silently thanked the Gods that Odin let him visit his brother. Thor felt lost without the lying mischief maker by his side. But, all his flaws aside, Thor loved him; he loved him dearly. Even when he attacked him, tried to kill him, brought an army to Midgard, possessed his friends and brought general chaos to the world he loved, Thor still adored his brother like a brother should. His heart thrummed against his chest harder and harder as his gaze caught the guards outside of Loki's locked cell. They both bowed their heads to the future king. He nodded back.

"Leave us," Thor said, abruptly. Both guards nodded, one handing him the keys, bowing once more before they proceeded back towards the main palace. Thor took a deep breath, looking through the tiny barred window in the middle of the wooden door. Loki was there, chained to the wall, his hands high above his head and the steel muzzle across his mouth. His eyes moved from the floor to meet Thor's, the ever present smirk noticeable in his eyes. Thor turned away and unlocked the door, pulling it open and stepping inside the gloomy cell. Locking the door behind him, he took a deep breath before finally turning to his brother. Loki's eyes burned into his soul, so much anger and hate radiating from those emerald orbs. Thor bit his lip gently before he moved forward. Loki bent his head again, knowing what Thor was doing. The thunder god reached from the muzzle and removed it from his brother's mouth. But Loki didn't speak. Thor reached up to unlock Loki from the chains that held him up before Loki was sliding to the floor, Thor just catching him and dragging him over to the bed in the corner.

"How do you fare, brother?" Thor asked.

"I am not your brother," Loki whispered. "I never was. Odin lied to both of us. Yet you are too stupid to realise any different." Thor took a deep breath, holding back the urge to strike Loki's mouth for his harsh words.

"We will always be family, Loki. Never think any different," he said back. Loki scoffed.

"I have never met anyone like you, Thor. You are so incredibly dim-witted. You really think the runt of a Frost Giant race can really be a brother to that of an Asgardian prince. You're delusional. You're messed up in the head, Thor. You are so ..." he said but was cut off when Thor _did _strike him hard across the mouth. Loki looked shocked, his eyes wide as Thor tried to control his breathing. Thor was strong, very strong. If he'd hit Loki any harder, Loki would no doubt be nursing a broken jaw.

"You may not be my brother, but I love you, Loki. More than any other person in this realm. I love everything about you, even your lies and mischief. You are my brother, whether you think so or not," Thor said. Loki just laughed, a heartless, sinister laugh that made Thor's flesh crawl.

"You think what you like, _brother. _But we will always know the truth," Loki said. "Why are you here anyway? Has Odin sent you to deliver my sentence?" Thor sighed.

"I just wanted to see you," Thor said. "Knowing you are here, locked away, I can't sleep, I can't eat. You are like the very air I breathe, Loki. When you are not near, I feel like I could suffocate." Loki's eyes widened at Thor's bluntness. Confused by these words, he sat up on the bed and reached forward for Thor's hand but Thor stepped back, taking himself out of his brother's reach. "I can't just leave you, Loki. If your sentence is to be delivered, I want as much time with you as I can before it is given."

"Sentiment, Thor. That is your weakness," Loki said. "Too much love in your heart even for people who do not deserve it. Like your Jane Foster." Thor's face changed almost immediately at her name, his fist clenching around Mjolnir at his side.

"Do not speak of her. You have no right to speak of her," Thor growled. Loki smirked at Thor. He had found another weakness. Thor had too many of them to count. "Jane deserves so much more than so many people in the world."

"Like me, you mean?" Loki sneered.

"I did not say that ..."

"But that is what you meant ..." he said. Suddenly, there was an almighty crash and the whole room shook as Mjolnir was thrown at Loki's feet, causing the younger God to scuttle backwards on the bed away from the hammer. Thor was breathing heavily once more, his chest heaving with rage. He turned from his brother, tears brimming in his eyes. "You know," Loki said. "You could have any woman you wanted in this court. Any Asgardian yet you choose a mortal."

"What do you know of women?"

"You could have ..." there was a pause. " ... _any_ woman." Thor frowned gently when a woman's voice suddenly spoke instead of Loki's. Thor turned to his brother to see the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life lying in Loki's place. Her long black wavy hair framed her face beautifully and the green dress she wore left little to the imagination, putting her breasts on show as well as her thighs. The only indication that this was Loki's doing was the horned head piece she wore that pushed her hair back from her face. Thor could feel his body reacting to the sight but he cursed himself. This was still his brother with his trickster ways. "You could have me, Thor." Thor closed his eyes as that soft sensual voice curled around his very soul.

"Do not be ridiculous. You are still Loki, even in this form," Thor said. "This is wrong. You have no shame." Loki bit her lip, looking down at the floor before she slid off the bed and walked towards Thor who stood his ground. In this form, she seemed shorter, her bare feet padding gently on the dirty stone floor. Thor found his eyes drawn to her delicious curves and smooth skin but could not let himself reach for her. Loki stood in front of Thor, looking up at him.

"You find me beautiful in this form don't you? You are using all the control you have not to chain and gag me again and have your way with me against the stone wall. I can hear your heart beating, loudly. Your pulse is racing. You want me, Thor. You want to take me here and now," she whispered, a smirk sliding onto her features. Suddenly Thor snapped, grabbing a handful of her hair and yanking her head back, causing her to gasp out loud.

"Enough of your games, trickster," Thor said through gritted teeth, his breath hot on her face. Loki's hands were against Thor's chest, feeling his heartbeat from beneath his tunic as he wore no armour. "You think these games are funny, Loki. They only end in one of us getting hurt."

"Which one of us is getting hurt today, Thor?" Loki asked, her hands sliding up and around his neck. Thor took a deep breath.

"We will see," he said before he crashed his lips against hers, her mouth immediately opening beneath his to welcome his tongue. There was nothing romantic about their kiss. It was passionate, yes, but it was harsh and rough. Just the way Loki wanted it. Thor cupped Loki's face as he walked her back towards the bed, catching her around the waist as her legs hit the side of the bed before he lowered her down onto it.

"I thought this was wrong?" Loki whispered, her lips kiss swollen.

"Keep your mouth shut, Loki," Thor said before catching her lips once more as he straddled her form on the bed. Loki wrapped her arms around Thor's broad shoulders, enjoying his weight on top of her immensely. She slid one bare leg around his waist, pushing her hips up into his own, causing him to do the same right back, growling into the kiss. Quickly pulling away, Thor got up onto his knees and pulled his tunic up over his head, Loki's hands sliding up his chest. Thor looked down at her, her beauty mesmerising, just as she was as a man.

"Take me, Thor ..." Loki whispered. "Please." Thor stared down at her for another few moments before he leaned down against, burying his face in her neck, pressing kisses down below her ear and down, sucking on the hollow of her throat. Loki moaned deeply, pulling Thor closer. Thor continued to mark her flawless skin with small bites and licks, one hand going down to the slit in Loki's dress and slipping inside, his fingers finding her warm and wet. Loki sucked in a breath through her teeth as Thor explored her body, crying out when Thor impatiently pushed one finger inside of her at the same time as he bit down hard on her collarbone. "Thor ... more." Thor did as she asked, adding another finger to his ministrations. Loki slipped her hands down between their bodies to undo Thor's pants, undoing the lacing that held them closed. She felt Thor tense up against her body as her hand slipped inside his pants to grip him in her hand.

"Loki," he whispered, gripping the sheets at either side of Loki's head. Loki held him against her as she slid her hand along his shaft, coaxing him to full hardness. Thor kissed her throat again and further down, biting at her breasts and nuzzling them through the fabric of her dress.

"Thor, just do it. I'm ready," she said. Thor took himself in his hand and parted her thighs as wide as they would go without causing her any discomfort. Positioning himself, he began to slide inside, Loki's sighs and moans the indication to keep going until he slid home, burying him to the hilt. Loki's nails dug into his shoulders, creating long red marks as she dragged them down his back. "Move." Thor ignored Loki for a moment to get used to the feeling and the notion that this was his brother he was buried inside. _No going back now_, he thought to himself. Suddenly, Loki slapped him hard across the face, knocking him from his thoughts. "Thor, _move_!" Thor became angry, grabbing her wrists and holding them down at the side of her head before he pulled out slowly and slammed back in hard, causing Loki to laugh that sinister laugh again.

"Yes, brother. That's it," she moaned. "Again!" Thor obeyed, thrusting harder and harder, the slap of skin on skin hitting off the stone walls, making it echo. Loki moaned, her cries getting louder and louder and it made Thor glad he had sent the guards away. Suddenly he was caught off guard when Loki rolled them over, his eyes widening in surprise as he seemed to slide deeper inside of her. Loki bunched her dress up to her waist, using her other hand to balance herself on Thor's chest. Thor watched her, his chest heaving, before she began rocking on him hard, the pleasure sensation shooting through his body. Loki rode him for all he was worth until he could slowly feel himself coming undone. He gripped Loki's thighs, no doubt leaving bruises in his wake as they both came undone, Thor first, his orgasm ripping through him at lightning speed, his guttural moan echoing off the stone walls. Loki managed a laugh at how quickly her brother came undone before she was following, her nails drawing blood from his chest as she came hard, riding out her orgasm until she was spent, falling on the bed next to Thor. Both Thor and Loki lay next to each other, breathing harsh, bodies tired and sweating. Thor took a deep breath. _This wasn't supposed to happen_, he thought to himself before he sat up. He sat for a moment, thinking about what he had done, before Loki's hand touched his back, making him flinch and stand, pulling on his clothes.

"Leaving so soon, brother?" she asked. Thor did not answer her, just continued to get dressed. He was ready to pick up Mjolnir but before he did, he turned to Loki, who looked up at him with her big eyes.

"I've realised that maybe you do deserve to be in here. You feed off others love and you turn it to hate. No wonder your heart is so full of hatred, brother. But remember that it was I, Thor, who always showed you love, brother," Thor said. He picked up Mjolnir and the keys to the cell and he left, locking the door behind him.

Loki watched him go, slowly turning back to himself. Then, for the first time since all of this began, he cried.

* * *

**I always wanted to write Thor's reaction to Lady Loki and here it is. Hope you guys like it. Hulk hugs for reviewers. Feedback is love. :) xxx**


End file.
